Digital copiers are well known. Whereas a traditional “analog” copier in effect directly takes a photograph of the image desired to be copied, in a digital copier, an original image on an input sheet is recorded as digital data, and the digital data is used to create a print which is a copy of the original image. The original image is typically recorded by an array of photosensors, such as in a charge-coupled-device (CCD), while the printing step is typically carried out by familiar “ink-jet” technology, or by digital “laser printer” rendering in a xerographic apparatus.
Between the recording of the original image and the output of a resulting print, the image data can be processed and manipulated, such as through digital image processing, in any number of ways. Chief among these ways is alteration of the placement of the image relative to a print sheet on which the image is ultimately rendered: the placement of the image further involves consideration of hardware-related factors such as the start-of-scan control in a scanning laser which creates a latent image on a photoreceptor in a xerographic printer, or the precise control of a moving printhead in an ink-jet apparatus. Another aspect of processing image data between recording and printing relates to the magnification of the image.
Ideally, in a basic case, it is desirable that a copy output by a digital copier be as similar to the original image as possible, particularly in the aspects of placement of the image relative to the edge of the print sheet, as well as magnification of the printed image relative to the original.
The present invention relates to a semi-automatic method by which a digital copier can be adjusted to preserve the placement and magnification of original images in output prints.